Not So Bad
by EmTaylor
Summary: Addie is forced to move to Forks, Washington after her mother gets a job offer. But after meeting a few of the resident mythical creatures of Forks and La Push she'll see that maybe moving to a new town isn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Bad

Chapter 1: Forks, Washington

If someone had told me three months ago that I would be moving to a town named after a utensil I would have laughed but seeing as I'm in the back seat of my parents car surrounded by boxes and being followed by a moving van you can see that its obviously not the case. Forks, Washington rainiest place on the west coast. As much as I like rain I don't want to be surrounded by it twenty-four seven. My mom got this job offer from forks hospital to become some executive branch manager or something along those lines. Anyways my mom just couldn't say no, so she decided to pack myself along with my older brother, Jace, and my dad up and move us to the coast away from sunny California. The long stretches of interstate and highway were finally turning into small roads and surrounded by dense forest after many hours cramped in the car. A sign finally appeared to my right reading "Welcome to Forks" in chipped orange paint.

"We'll be at our new house in about 10 minutes! Now Addison I know you weren't ecstatic about this move but it will be a great opportunity. You still have two years of high school left to make new friends and you have the next two months to get use to it." My mom Alaine tried to make me see reason.

"Mom I know, relax I'm sure I'll get use to it but that doesn't mean I have to like that idea right away." I assured her. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her persistents and kept taking in the scenery, namely vast amounts of green and brown forest with an occasional house or store. We passed through the town's only intersection with a stop light and made our way into a quaint little neighborhood. We pulled up to house number 43 wear my brothers truck was parked out front he had driven up here the day before in order to help move all his things to the new house.

It was a two story house with 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, one which I would have to share with my brother upstairs where our bedrooms were located our parents master bedroom was down stairs. The house itself was blue with white shudders and a white front door it was pretty enough and definitely felt like a home. I finally made my way to the front door and made my way inside our new house. I was kind of excited to see a fire place in the living room and the kitchen wasn't terribly small, definitely big enough to get in and bake. I made my way up the wooden staircase that creaked every other stair. The first door on my right was definitely Jace's room it had a sign on the door that said "War Zone: Enter at your own risk." I rolled my eyes and entered the last door on the left it was decent sized with plain white walls, that could be easily fixed, and two windows one that faced the woods and the other that faced the street. I would definitely have to put up curtains. I made my way back to the first floor and helped my parents start grabbing boxes form the moving van. I started carrying all the boxes labeled Addie up to my room and placing them in the corner to make room for my bed and dresser.

After a few hours of bringing things in and attempting to get organized the moving van and cars were empty and all the beds had been set up so everyone could at least get a good night's sleep.

"Why don't we go to that little diner down the road tonight seeing as we don't have any food in the house." My dad, Thomas, proposed.

"Sounds great dad I'm starving!" Jace proclaimed.

"I second that." I agreed.

We loaded up into moms freshly unpacked car and made our way to the diner. We took a seat at a booth and started flipping through the menu. Our waitress came and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Annie, you guys must be the Parkers! Every ones been looking forward to meeting you guys."

"Yes we are, it's nice to meet you! We're glad to be here" My mom smiled

"Are you two going to be going to Forks High in the fall?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, we are I'll be a junior and Jace here will be a senior." I replied shyly.

"Awesome, I'll be a junior too!" Annie said excitedly.

I just smiled back at her and she took our orders. Well atleast every one here seems friendly. We shit chatted for a but while we waited for our food which finally turned up just before my stomach tried to eat itself.

"Thanks." I said to Annie politely.

"It's not a problem! Hey I'm off on Monday if you wanted to hang out I can show you the town, and a group of friends is going to La Push for a bonfire that night if you'd like to ome along that way you can meet some people?"

"That sounds great, I'd love too. Here, I'll give you my number." I took a napkin and wrote my number along with Addie across the top and handed it to her.

"Great I'll call you on Sunday!" Annie smiled and walked over to her other tables.

"See honey your already making friends." My dad smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

A few hours later after opening more boxes and unpacking clothes and my ihome, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe Forks wont be so bad after all… I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Bad

Chapter 2: Meeting Seth Clearwater

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured through my window Monday morning, bringing a smile to my face. It was nice to know there would be occasional days of sunshine here. Annie had called last night confirming that I would be spending the afternoon with her and her friends at first beach. I made my way down the stairs to see my mom dressed for work and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Your up kind of early." My mom raised an eyebrow.

"The sun woke me up." I laughed. I glanced up at the clock to see it was only eight-thirty.

"Well I better be off to work." Mom smiled before giving me a hug and walking to her bedroom to say bye to dad.

I managed to find a box of cereal but no milk, I'll have to get dad to go to the store today. I sat on the kitchen counter munching on fruit loops when my brother came ambling sown the stairs all bleary-eyed. "Morning." He grumbled before stealing the box of cereal form me."

"Hey I was eating that…"

"Sucks."

I rolled my eyes (as you can see I do a lot of that) and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I took my time getting ready for the day, I blew dry my hair and braided my long brown locks to the side and threw on a pair of jeans a fun off the shoulder top, before grabbing a worn copy of The Book Thief and curling up to read for the next hour or so. After a while I decided to unpack the last 3 remaining boxes in my room. One contained all my books that had yet to be placed on my book shelf, while the other two contained photos, picture frames, posters, and miscellaneous items. I started pinning up my movie posters and band poster on one wall to give it the sense of personality and thenset up the picture frames on my dresser. Most of them contained pictures of Jace and I through the years. A picture of my and my dance friends from my classes I took in San Francisco. Others from soccer, me holding up trophies and smiling a victoriously at the camera. I had already hung all my medals from sports and trophies had been placed on the top shelf of my book case. I wondered if I'd ever be able to play again.

I glanced at the clock and I still had about 4 hours till Annie was due to pick me up at 5 so I threw on a pair of shorts and tennis shoes and grabbed my soccer ball and headed to the yard. I think on of the plus sides of being in a small town is having a big yard. I started dribbling the ball and bouncing it on my knees before aiming at the side of the house for target practice. It was nice to get out some of the energy that had been stored up since we moved.

I finally laid out in the yard just soaking up the sun, until an object blocked it. I squinted up to see my brother looking at me strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I raised an eye brow at him.

He gave me a half smile and joined me on the ground. We laid there for a few minutes in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Why don't you come with us tonight? I'm sure Annie won't mind and she said something about some of the seniors being there, you could meet some people." I questioned

"Maybe I will, I need to get out of the house anyways. Plus I'd like to see the beach." Jace smiled.

"Great!" I leaned over and hugged him but he grabbed me and flipped me over pinning me to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" He declared.

"What ever, just helped me up!" I grinned at him.

Jace stood up, pulling me up with him. He threw an arm around my shoulder before guiding me inside so I could change. Around 4:55 there was a knock on the door and I raced down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey Annie!" I greeted.

"Ready to go?"

" Yeah just let me grab my jacket and Jace he's going to tag along an meet the seniors."

"Okay." She smiled.

I ran up the stairs and slammed open Jace's door letting him know it was time to go. Before running to my room and grabbing a hoodie to zip up over my shirt. I met Jace in the hallway and we pushed each other down the stairs. We all filed into Annie's car, me in the front seat and Jace in the back, and started off towards La Push. Annie and I discussed what school was like and I questioned her about the sports programs at Forks High, and I was sadly disappointed that it did not include any competing soccer teams or any competing teams at all. I glanced back at Jace, he too was disappointed that meant no baseball for him. As you could probably tell, our family is big on sports. Twenty minutes later we pulled into an unpaved parking lot that lead to the beach. We could see a group of people gathered around a small bonfire and you could hear the crashing waves and music playing loudly. We made out way over the tidal pools and down the beach a ways to the group. Annie started introducing me to my fellow juniors and Jace to the seniors.

"Ever one this is Addison and Jace Parker. They just moved here from California and they will be going to Forks High in august." Annie announced.

We got a chorus of hellos before people started introducing themselves.

"Addie that's Mike, Angela, Ben and Jessica they're seniors. And this is Mel, Shannon, Mason, and Bobby. They're Juniors. We'll probably have a lot more people coming and maybe some of the La Push guys but it's still early yet." Annie said.

I nodded my head and started talking to my future classmates trying to make some new friends. I seemed like Jace was getting along really well with Ben and Mike. I was glad that he had come along. I smiled to myself ad continued my conversation with Shannon and Mel about some band that we all liked. Slowly the beach started to fill up with people a lot of them seemed to be from the reservation. The was a group of guys all tall, muscular and tan standing off to the side laughing a joking around keeping a safe distance from the rest of us. I guess Annie had seen me noticing them because she started filling me in on who they were.

"Apparently they're in some sort of La Push gang or so I hear. But they call themselves protectors. They don't really socialize with us much but that doesn't mean they aren't easy on the eyes." Annie wiggled her eyebrows. And I let out a loud laugh. I glanced back to see a couple of the guys looking our way and then I turned my attention to Bobby.

"Hey do you guys want to play a game of soccer?" I asked

"Yeah that would be fun!" Mason and Bobby shouted. Grabbing the soccer ball from beside them and standing up.

"How about seniors versus juniors."suggested Shannon. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. We set up two goals and nominated Mike and Mason as goalies before stating a lazy but fun scrimmage match. It was not long before a couple of the La Push guys asked to join.

"Mind if we cut in? Seth and I are juniors, and Embry and Quil here are seniors. I'm Brady by the way."

"Sure, we can always use more players" I smiled at Brady before waving them over. And we start the game again. Trying to play keep away from the seniors and laughing all the way. I intercepted the ball from jace and started towards the goal only to collide with what seemed like a rock and I fell on my butt a little dazed and confused. I looked up to see that Seth guy looking down at me worriedly. He had to have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen his hair was cropped but a little shaggy and when our eyes connected it made me kind of breathless. He gave me the most incredulous look before a giant goofy smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile too. He helped me stand up then he formally introduced himself.

"Hi, I-i- I'm Seth, Clearwater." He said shyly.

"Addison Parker, but you can call me Addie if you want." I blushed.

He smiled and I could have sworn I heard him whisper "_Addison". _I just smiled back at him shyly before jace pulled me out of my trance like state by dragging me away and back to the game. Ha gave me a questioning look that I just shrugged off with a wave of my hand and a smile. After another twenty minutes or so of playing, we all returned to the warmth of the fire. Sitting on drift would and blankets we sat and talked in little groups. I was pleasantly surprised when Seth took a seat next to me on the drift wood I was perched on. I smiled at him and said a quiet hello.

"You're a good soccer player, not to mention very pretty." Seth blurted out.

I giggle in response and said thank you. This boy made me feel like a little school girl with her first crush. But that's ridiculous I just met the guy.

"Sorry that was awkward." Seth apologized his cheeks tinted red.

"It's fine, really. So I take it you're from the reservation?" I asked making small talk.

"Yeah I am, and I take it your new I've never seen you at one of these parties."

"Yes I just moved here last week, I met Annie at the diner in Forks and she brought me with her today to meet some people."

"And have you met anyone interesting?"

"Yeah, actually I think I have." I smiled up at him.

"Hey maybe-" Seth was cut off by Jace yelling at me telling me it was time to head out. I nodded at Jace before saying goodbye to Seth. It kind of made me sad to do it, I think he was think the same thing because he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote something on it before handing it to me. He just smiled and said goodbye before walking off towards Brady.

I walked over to Jace and he put his arm around my shoulder and started steering me towards Annie's car. I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see Seth looking at us looking a bit upset and shaking a little... Odd.

**AN- I hope you like the story so far review and let me know what you think. I'll post chapter 3 soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Bad

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

I heard some ones infectious laughter tickle my ears while standing on the beach with Brady and Collin. It was probably the prettiest sound I had ever heard. I saw a girl with her head tilted back as she laughed and something the girl next to her was saying. I wanted to be able to make her laugh like that… We watched as the Forks kids started a soccer game, and I figured joining it would be my best bet on getting close to the girl with the musical laughter. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned she ended up colliding in to me and falling over. When I looked at her for the first time I noticed her amazingly beautiful green eyes. And then my world stopped and all I could do was think of her and I didn't even know her name. I helped her up and stuttered out my name.

"hi, I-I-I'm Seth, Clearwater."

"I'm Addison but you can call me Addie if you want." The prettiest blush spread across her cheeks. I hope I get to see more of it. I managed to whisper out her name "_Addison." _It was perfect and it seemed to fit her. Of course the moment was ruined by some guy dragging MY Addison away to play more soccer. I could honestly care less about the stupid game now that I had my imprint. I smiled a big goofy smile, my imprint, I thought wistfully. I got back into the game making sure to keep an eye on Addie at all times. Finally, everyone dispersed and sat around the fire talking. I noticed Addison off by herself and figured this would be a good opportunity to get to know my imprint.

She was so shy and quiet it was really endearing. I couldn't help but blurt out that she was pretty. I felt like smacking myself in the face. But she just giggled in response and said a quiet thank you. We made small talk for a little while and I couldn't help but stare at her the entire time. Unfortunately the guy that had interrupted us earlier seemed to think it was okay to do it again by telling Addie it was time to go. She looked kind of sad to say goodbye so I took this as a sign that it would be okay to give her my number. I scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She smiled and walked off towards her friends. I didn't like watching her walk away at all. Especially when that guy threw his arm around her and she gave him a loving smile. Before looking bak at me one last time. I couldn't help but shake. Who does that guy think he is putting his arm around MY Addison.

Brady same over and put a hand on my shoulder and started pushing me to the woods in the direction of Sam's house, I'm sure the alpha would want to know another member of his pack had imprinted.

Addison's POV

At the thought of Seth I couldn't help but smile, there was something different about him compared to any other guy I had met. The thought of him just made me giddy as I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands with his messy hand writing on it. I waved goodbye to Annie and promised her we would definitely have to hang out again when she dropped us off at home. Jace steered me inside and started questioning me about the guy I was talking to.

"Jace relax, don't go all big brother on me. His name is Seth and he lives on the reservation. He's a really sweet guy. Besides he's my age." I tried to assure him. He just nodded his head and muttered something about not wanting his baby sister dating anyone. I just goggled at his protectiveness and stuck my head in my parents room to say good night before making my way to my room for a good night's sleep.

"Little Addie it's time to wake up!" My dad called me down the stairs the following morning.

"I'm up!" I shouted back lazily.

"You're mom and I have to discuss something with you." I made my way to the living room where mom and dad were sitting on the coach. I looked at them expectantly.

"We know how you wanted a car before you started school this year and with money kind of tight we can't afford to pay for all of it so if you get a job and help pay for half we'll cover the rest."

"that sounds fair." I smiled at them it's what Jace had to do as well and If he could do it so could I. "I'll give Annie a call and see if that diner is hiring." I raced to grab my cell phone before dialing Annie's number.

"hello, you've got Annie."

"Hey Annie, it's Addie. I was calling to see if the diner is still hiring?" I asked

"Yes they're looking for one more server!" She shouted. "I work today I'll talk to Reja today and get you the job! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Wow thanks Annie! This is great!" I laughed

"Okay I'll call you back this afternoon and let you know the details."

"Alright bye! Thanks again." And with a click our conversation was over.

I figured I would start the day by picking up my room. I dug through my pockets of a pair of jeans I had discarded and found a piece of paper. I opened it and found Seth's note with his phone number written in his messy scrawl. I had almost forgotten about it. I wondered if it would be to forward to call him and see if he wanted to hang out today. I decided against it I'd wait until later this week so I didn't come across as pushy. I sat the piece of paper on m dresser after programing his number into my phone. Then headed down the stairs, to find my brother sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey Jace, can I borrow your truck? I want to go to the beach and run." I asked him putting on my sweetest smile.

"Sure, but if there's one scratch on my baby I'm going to hurt you." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

I laughed and grabbed his keys along with my ipod and tennis shoes after throwing on some running shorts and a hoodie, before making my way out side. After the twenty minute drive to La Push I threw on my running shoes and plugged in my head phones before heading to the beach.


End file.
